


One More Bottle of Beer

by clodimortem



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minato is stronk, idk I might add another chapter sometime, slurred language sorry if its hard to read, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clodimortem/pseuds/clodimortem
Summary: floof





	One More Bottle of Beer

**One more bottle of Beer**

 

"Miss, that's your eighth bottle………" The bartender whimpered at the sight of a trashed, seemingly-underaged customer.

 

"mmrrrrrrrmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanggggggggggghllllleeeeee. Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaddddduyukerbawt huh? Wah doh yu ker? Ewven hngeeeeee doshunt keyur bawt meh." This gibberish made the bartender uncomfortable, so he took it to his best interests to move away from her.

 

Instead, the bartender went to another customer, who is admittedly underaged.

 

"Hey b-buddy! How are you d-doing, hanging around Mutatsu?" It was obvious that the bartender is hiding something, sweating and almost stuttering and a fake smile and all,  so the person he was talking to raised his brow. "Ain't a kind of sour m-man? I'm surprised h-he let you into his c-company." Yep. Totally hiding something.

 

"A-arisato-san?" The bartender's voice cracked a bit.

 

"What is it?" The blue-haired boy almost sighed, saying indifferently. But he isn't really the type to leave nervous people alone shivering in their tracks.

 

"A-ahhh, there's j-just this probl-lematic customer, is-all." Arisato doesn't know what the bartender is feeling or thinking right now, fear or anxiety. Anyway, those didn't matter to him.

 

"Where's he?" He said, standing up, still acting indifferent about this.

 

"There." The bartender pointed to the customer. He's evidently relieved, as Arisato heard a small sigh from him. "Problem is, it's a she."

 

Arisato's eyes widened. It's Takeba Yukari from his class and SEES.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Dunno, she's just damn wasted. Ordered her eighth bottle already. Poor girl. Musta bee dumped or some other flunked up reason." Another bartender, a more built man, interfered. 

 

"Imma take care of her."

 

"Oho, the boy's becoming a man." The more built bartender snickered. The stuttering one glanced at him in surprise and turned to Minato. "It's a j-joke.". The other bartender cleared his throat, and coughed out "I'm sorry. Please excuse my manners."

 

Arisato glared at him, which made the bartender step back. Maybe the guy will zip his lips from now on. He approached his trashed classmate and comrade. She's just bowing down, her head cushioned by an arm that's grasping tight to a bottle of beer, already drunk halfway through. She's wearing a red dress a tad too risqué for someone her age. _God, she looks so pitiable._ A leader just can't leave his colleague like this.

 

"Yuk--" He hesitated, biting his lower lip. "Takeba. Oi." He nudged her a bit on the shoulder with his palm and let it stay there.

 

"huwaaaaat? Ohhhhh, itsh arishato-kun." She took little effort in facing him, as her face slumped on her arm.  "Leader-san!!!!" Takeba sat straight up and shouted, with matching gesture of slovenly punching the air with her free hand. alarming the nearby customers.

 

Arisato panicked, and tried to hush her down. "It's late. Let's go."

 

"Wuuuuuuuuuuurrttt eeef aidunwannaaaa?" She wailed, and slumped back down. It's getting increasingly embarrassing for Arisato.

 

"Then I'm going to force you to go home." Arisato's getting quite annoyed at this point.

 

"Oh heeeeeelllllllllll naw." Strike one.

 

"We still have school tomorrow." Arisato's tone doesn't look so lively.

 

"Nuh uh." Said Takeba, putting on a pout, mocking Arisato. Strike two. 

 

"Final warning and I'm taking you home by force." He tensed up, feeling his head heat up a bit. His forehead is scrunched up because of his frown. But, he just cannot help it but feel at least a little bit excited. Sure, he was the leader, but it felt refreshing to hear someone disobey something that could be for the good of his comrades.

 

"Nooooooooooooooope." As if deliberately annoying him, she lifted the bottle of beer, and pressed it to her lips. Before Yukari could take a gulp, Minato grabbed her wrist and took the bottle from her. Slamming it onto the counter, he growled, "That's it."

 

Before Yukari could even react, Minato pushed the bottle away from her, and grabbed her in both arms in one swoop, carrying her bridal-style. She immediately lost a huge percentage of her intoxication, seemingly sober in a brief second. Naturally, Yukari tried to shake off from his grasp by waving her arms and kicking her feet about, but those actions won't waver Minato's determination to get the home. Walking away for a few seconds, Arisato looked back, and told the bartenderS to put the unpaid beverages on his tab. He's going to see Mutatsu tomorrow again, after all. The shy bartender brought up a thumbs up, the other winked Minato his approval and mouthed "Leave it to me."

 

On the other side, Yukari was shocked. Bewildered. Completely mind-boggled. The person who just bridal-carried her, paid for her drinks, and is taking her home is the very reason why she went to that bar in the first place. _He was the reason she downed eight--no, seven and a few sips of beer. This is what she deserves for being such a tease._

 

As they stepped out of Paulownia Mall, Minato noticed that Yukari finally stopped waving her arms and legs about, he thought it was time for some interrogation. He still continued carrying her though, and walking all their way home.

 

"Why were you in that bar tonight?" Yukari was slumping again, her chin to her chest, staring at her knees suspended in the air. She answered with her silence.

 

 Arisato tried not to concentrate most of his senses on his hands and arms, and tried to not let his mind bother on some small details like how the girl he is carrying right now is wearing something a bit too immodest for a high school student. Ah, he couldn't after all. All he could do now is to look away.

 

"How about why you were there too?" _Oh, she seems to have sobered up a bit._

 

"Ah, hung out with a friend." His arms were starting to get sore, so he stood still for a minute.

 

"Can you stand now?" He nudged her a bit with his right hand, which was supporting her torso.

 

Honestly, Yukari still can't believe how someone like Minato can carry her out of Paulownia and into the streets for this long. She wanted to dig her face into his chest and ask him to bring her all the way to the dorm, but that would be abusing his kindness. After all, he did voluntarily pay for her eight probably-pricey-since-it's-not-ordinary beers. So she replied with a soft grunt.

 

Minato slowly let her stand, removing his hands from her legs and torso. He flexed his arms a bit as Yukari still tried to regain her balance, clutching onto Minato's shoulders. She still isn't completely sober yet. But it felt right to rely on Minato, even just for tonight, in a different way. She slumped her head onto his shoulder.

 

The warmth from his body, the feeling emanating from his stoic kindness, Yukari felt them all. Even if he was their leader, and his charisma only led her to have these feelings, she doesn't mind. Even if he was only doing his duty as a Leader, Yukari just can't help it. The Minato she sees now is the same Minato that will ever be in her eyes, from the very first time that they met, from the person that was leading them in Tartarus. These raging feelings won't calm down the butterflies in her stomach and the drums beating in her chest.

 

Somehow, she doesn't want this night to end.

 

"Hey… Minato.

 

"This may be the alcohol speaking but, I think I like you."


End file.
